


Halloween With Hotaru: An MNG fanfiction

by LewdGoose2k2k



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdGoose2k2k/pseuds/LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: It's Halloween night! Trick-or-Treaters are all around and, hiding in plain sight, is an undercover ninja with a very important mission: To get all the candy! To avoid embarrassment, because what kind of ninja goes Trick-or-Treating, he keeps his activities hidden from the girls in the Ninja Seeking Club. But fate has other plans for his little secret. (Anyone wanna roleplay? Have fun!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Halloween With Hotaru: An MNG fanfiction

_'A full-blooded ninja crouched on the rooftop, overlooking the crowded street._

_It was nighttime but the neighborhood was still bustling with people. Flashing lights and sinister howls played from speakers on the lawns. A fog machine turned the street into a spooky sight. People moved around in the fog, dressed in their costumes._

_The ninja lowered himself down closer to the roof. If anyone looked up then it was the end. They would see...Actually, they'd just see another person in a costume. On Halloween. Oh dear.'_

* * *

I sighed. The immersion wasn't working. I just felt stupid. I was really glad no one was near enough to hear me whisper all of that to myself.

Trying to take my mind off of my stupidity, I shook my Trick or Treat bag. It was empty. Of course it was. No one handed out candy on a roof. If I wanted to get any candy I'd have to get off the roof at some point and actually do some Trick or Treating.

That was actually the plan for this Halloween. I mean, they didn't have a holiday like this in the ninja villages. A day where you could knock on doors and get free candy just for dressing up? Clearly we ninja were missing out.

So the plan was to dress up as...well, a ninja and get some serious candy. And then bribe Johnny to not tell any of the girls. The girls from the Ninja Seeking Club could not find out about any of this.

That was the main thing stopping me from going down into the costumed crowds. What if Yamabuki or Nanao decided to take advantage of their cosplay skills to do the exact thing I was doing? They would probably spot me before I spotted them.

A wicked cackle made me glance down at the porch of the house below me. A group of Trick or Treaters were being given handfuls of candy by the people in the house. So much candy; Lollipops, chocolate bars, taffy bars, bags of Skittles, chocolate bars with caramel, rolls of Smarties, chocolate bars with nuts, packets of M&Ms...

My stomach grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Screw it. You only live once!

After taking a second to hide my face behind a ninja mask, I jumped off the roof. Doing a double back-flip in mid-air, I hit the ground in a perfect superhero landing in front of a Zombie, a Werewolf, and a Ghost.

I took a breath and stood up. Did I just make a huge mistake?

The group of Trick or Treaters in front of me started clapping. The Zombie handed me a Milky Way bar for my trouble. I stowed it in my bag, bowed to my audience, and walked away. Was this would it was like to be appreciated for being a ninja while not letting people in on my secret? Halloween was the greatest!

Once I got used to using a deep, growly voice to disguise my normal voice, getting candy was a breeze. The people handing out candy were 100% convinced that I was a normal Trick or Treater. I did occasionally show off to the odd group of Trick or Treaters by doing a backflip. I was a little concerned about showing my abilities in public but after showing off to three groups, I stopped being so worried.

Yeah. I couldn't help myself. I kinda threw caution to the wind.

It was 9 PM when I started but before the end of the hour my entire bag was full of candy. It was so full that I was thinking of going back to the dorm early.

But there was still one house to go. It was at the very end of the street. Easily the biggest and oldest house on the street, it had twin stone gargoyles on either side the front gate. A tall hedge separated the yard from the rest of the street. A freshly cut lawn shone a dark green in the moonlight.

I noticed that the porch light was on but no Halloween decorations were up. And no one was going up to get candy from that door. Which naturally meant that I was going to go knock. Why? Because I had absolutely nothing better to do and it was the only house that hadn't given me candy.

It was a long walk from the hedge to the door. The house towered over me as I got closer. It was easily three stories tall. The lawn stretched out on either side of the narrow walkway. A shiny antique car parked in the huge driveway shone in all its polished glory. In the far corner of the yard, a garden full of blue and purple flowers moved in a night breeze.

As I walked further from the street all other sounds started to grow quiet. Soon the only sound were the distant cricket sounds coming from the garden. The atmosphere was so chilling. And thrilling. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

My heart swelled with excitement as I knocked on the door. I couldn't wait to see who lived here. Maybe the lack of decorations was a ruse and they were actually handing out some killer candy.

But no one answered. Five minutes passed and not a sound came from the big house.

Ah well. I was wrong. Either no one was there or whoever was there didn't care. That must be the reason no one was coming. I didn't know what exactly I was expecting...

Still, I knocked again. This was the last house. I had time to waste. Maybe the person handing out candy was getting a snack or something.

Another five minutes passed.

When I realized no one was coming, I decided to sit down on the porch of the big house and eat a little of my candy. I'd been so busy collecting it and hiding my identity that I hadn't gotten a chance to enjoy any of it. But now I wouldn't have to worry about that. The lawn was big and I was too far from the street for anyone to see my face. And no one was coming here anyway.

After taking one look behind me at the door, I carefully removed my ninja mask and took out a bag of Skittles. Tearing the red bag with one quick movement, I poured the sugary candies into my mouth and chewed. My taste buds silently cheered me on. Delicious.

Forgetting my caution, I started to dig into my Trick or Treat bag.

I was in the middle of inhaling a Snickers bar when the door opened behind me.

Pausing only to chew the rest of the Snickers, I turned around. "I'm sorry. I was just eating some of my candy. I won't be here long but if you want...me to...go...now… Oh jeez."

A slim, brown-haired girl with bright purple eyes stood in the doorway. She was dressed as a scarecrow. Straw stuck out of her brown button-up shirt in untidy tufts. Skin-tight black leggings showed from underneath her tattered jean skirt. A dark pink floppy hat sat atop her head. Stitches were painted onto her cheeks. A cup of tea on a saucer was balanced in her right hand.

It was Hotaru.

There was no getting away. Her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Oh. My. Gosh."

I raised my hands up. "I can explain."

Hotaru shushed me, her eyes darting across the lawn. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

* * *

I only got a glimpse of the inside of the big house. I spotted ornate rooms with gleaming floors, paintings, and antique furniture. There was a granite fireplace and the kitchen had bright white tiles. That's all I got to see as I passed them.

Hotaru marched me up the stairs, all the way to the third floor. Then she dragged me all the way to the room on the far end of the third floor.

As soon as she pushed me inside, Hotaru turned and locked the door behind us.

The room was dark at first but Hotaru turned on a lamp. There was a big, soft bed covered in quilts in the corner of the room by the window. A polished desk covered in scraps of cloth and sewing needles sat directed opposite the bed. A walk-in closet with a mirror on its door was the biggest thing in the room.

I set down my Trick or Treat bag and turned to face Hotaru. She was staring at me intensely with her hands over her mouth. We then proceeded to sit there awkwardly. The tea cup and saucer grew cold on top of her dresser.

"So...like, how are things?" said Hotaru.

"Um. Good." I cleared my throat. "How's your Halloween?"

"Good." answered Hotaru. A little smile snuck across her lips.

I waited for her to say something more but instead she just sat there, looking at me. Her bright purple eyes surveyed me from underneath her floppy scarecrow hat. We just sat there, just breathing. Breathing and staring at each other...

This wasn't going how I expected at all. I expected to be ridiculed by Hotaru the second she discovered me. I wasn't expecting...whatever this was.

The silence was heavy. I started to say something several times but no words got past my lips. There was nothing I could say. Well, except confessing what exactly I was doing in her neighborhood...at her house...while she was seemingly home alone.

Wow. The more I thought about it, the creepier the situation seemed. I showed up at her house on Halloween when she was by herself dressed up as an ancient, masked assassin. Accident or not, that did not make me look good at all.

It suddenly occured to me how strange I looked. Hotaru was definitely judging me. For the first time, I wished that I had done the normal thing and stayed home. This was so embarrassing...

I decided to explain. The silence broke.

"Look. Hotaru…" I cleared my throat. " Look. I'm just going to tell the truth... I dressed up in my ninja uniform in order to get some Halloween candy. I had no idea you were here. This was actually the last house I planned to visit before heading back. I know it's childish and stupid but...free candy! You know?" I lifted up my Trick or Treat bag, hoping to make the situation a little better.

Hotaru giggled. "Yeah. That's...really silly. And you went through all this for some candy?"

"Yesh." I said quietly, taking the judgement.

Hotaru giggled a little more. "Thank you. I'm in the drama club. Maybe if you ran into Enju or Yamabuki, you might have been in more trouble. But I don't mind. Even if it's a little childish."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. All the tension I didn't even realize had collected in my chest came undone. My body relaxed and I started to smile. "Okay... Okay. I'm really glad we were able to talk about this so calmly. Thank you for not teasing me. Really. Thank you."

Hotaru gulped. "Um. Yeah. About that..." She slowly took something out from behind her back. It was a phone!

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Sorry. I had to." Hotaru turned her phone over in her hand and switched off the camera. "Just listen. Do whatever I say or else I share this with everyone in the Ninja Seeking Club. I mean, I don't personally have a problem with it but I know for a fact that Lily and Enju would love to know that you like to Trick or Treat...all alone. I wonder what they'd say about this..."

"Hotaru! You played with my emotions! That's very evil of you." I commented.

She shrugged. "So, do you want me to keep your secret or send this video to everyone else..."

"No. No. No. No." I waved my hands. "What do you want me to do?"

Hotaru took a deep breath and put down her phone. Then she smirked. A glint of mischief shone in her eyes. "I'm going to take a chocolate bar from your Trick or Treat bag and chew it up. I want you to open your mouth so I can spit the chocolate into it. Then I want you to swallow it all and then do the same thing to me."

My mouth fell open. "..what…"

Hotaru closed her eyes and nodded. "Mhm."

"Wait. Wait." I felt the blood start to drain from my face. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not." laughed Hotaru. She stuck out her tongue. "That's totally gross."

I gasped in relief. "Thank god."

Hotaru giggled one more time. Then she coughed and looked away from me. "Um, what I really want you to do is some...one-on-one roleplaying with me. In our Halloween costumes."

"Haha." I laughed nervously. "So funny..."

"That time I wasn't joking." said Hotaru seriously. This time she stared right at me. Her smile went away. "I want you to do some roleplaying with me. And if you do good and don't tell anyone, then I'll delete the video for you."

* * *

I took a deep breath. While this was certainly better than whatever horror Hotaru had first come up with, I didn't really know how to roleplay and the last thing I wanted to do was look like an idiot.

"Um. I don't think this is the greatest idea. I have no experience with roleplaying. And I'm not a very good actor..." I started to say. Then I noticed Hotaru reaching for her phone. The faces of the Ninja Seeking Club flashed across my mind. Yamabuki would never let me hear the end of it! Lily and Enju would lose all their respect for me! Myu would probably stop calling me Senpai! No!

"Hotaru!" I burst out. "On second thought, I love it! Acting's always been a passion of mine! It would be wonderful to join you in a roleplay!"

"Super! I had no idea!" said Hotaru. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, you can totally thank my drama club for this. I really need the practice."

Hotaru patted her jean skirt over her leggings and scooted to the middle of the bed. Her purple eyes moved up and down my body. A wide smile was splayed across her face. This clearly meant a lot to her. I fidgeted uncomfortably as she stared. What were we doing now? Why was she doing this? How exactly did one roleplay?

Hotaru suddenly thumped her bed with her hand. "Well…"

I set down my Trick or Treat bag and sat down on her bed. Then I scooted over until I was sitting right in front of her. My heart jumped as she scooted a little closer to me. Her legs touched mine. Her breath smelled like tea.

"So. What are we doing?" I asked, trying to steady my nerves.

Hontaru placed a hand on her chest. "I am Miss Scarecrow. I'm a creature who's come to life on Halloween. I want to find my true love before I turn back to straw."

"That's very specific." I noted.

"And you are…" Hotaru paused dramatically. "A Ninja God. You come out every Halloween to fight the forces of evil and defeat the dark monsters of the night."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "A God? Can't I just be a regular ninja-"

"No." snapped Hotaru.

I decided not to argue the point. I was a god. A ninja god. This was fine. "Okay."

Hotaru laid one of her hands on my leg. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." I said cockily.

Hotaru lifted her hand off of my leg and grinned. "Awesome! Let's do this!"

A little shudder went through Hotaru's body. Her arms and legs stiffened. Her eyes went comically wide and turned all watery. Her soft hands clutched at my arm. "Mister Ninja. Why oh why do you hunt me and my kind?"

Fighting the urge to move back, I tried to come up with a character. Hotaru continued to clutch my arm and stared at me patiantly. I blinked, trying to make my brain work. I wasn't expecting it to start this quickly. Why did I have to be so cocky? When did that ever work for me?

I decided to go with a slightly English accent. I'm sure it was atrocious but I gave it my best. "Um. I'm sorry...Miss, uh, Scarecrow. But the vampires and the werewolves need to be stopped. They suck blood. People die whenever they go on the hunt."

My accent didn't seem to bother Hotaru.

"You don't just hunt the vampires and werewolves!" she cried. "You hunt down all the scarecrows too!"

"I do?" I questioned. "I mean, you scarecrows must be up to no good if I'm hunting you. Are you attacking the farmers?"

"No! No!" Hotaru said. She opened her eyes even wider. "We scarecrows are kind and never cause harm. We come to life every Halloween to look for true love." A tear slid down her cheek. She was actually really selling her performance.

I decided to step up my game. I made my voice a little deeper. My hands moved around dramatically as I spoke.

"True love?" I asked in the new voice. "How does that work? Scarecrows are made of straw."

"Every Halloween we grow warm and are reborn inside our normal bodies." explained Hotaru. "It takes hours for us to escape our straw prisons. Then we search for a true love to turn us human forever. Or else we turn back to straw at the stroke of midnight." She sighed and looked down. "You stopped many of my friends before they could even have a chance to walk. I was very lucky to escape your hunt."

"I'm sorry then, Miss Scarecrow." I apologized. "I had no idea that your kind were friendly. If you are all innocent then I will stop hunting you."

"Really!" Hotaru suddenly wrapped me in a hug. "Thank you, Mister Ninja! You have a big heart!"

I jumped a little as Hotaru hugged me tighter. Her boobs were pressing against me through her costume. I managed to stutter. "Yes. Yes. It's certainly bigger than...the average human heart." What?

Hotaru pulled away from me and looked away, pouting. I immediately backtracked. Did I say something or do something?

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. Hotaru avoided my touch and scooted away. "Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" She didn't answer me.

I started to think. Was Hotaru really upset...or was it part of the act?

"Miss Scarecrow." I said carefully. "Have I done something to upset you so? If I have, then tell me how I may repay you this Halloween night."

Hotaru turned towards me, her lips quivering. "Mister Ninja. I've been searching for true love for many Halloweens. Many times you have cruelly cut it short. Because of your traps and tricks, I have been foiled every time I've tried."

"What a wicked thing to do." I said dramatically. "Truly, I am sorry. I swear that I will not rest this night or any night until you find love and become flesh." Was I taking this too far?

Hotaru kept up her performance. "There is no need for that. I have forgiven you time and time again. You are not wicked at heart. Besides…" Her hand clasped onto mine, squeezing it. "Your promise would have ended too soon."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, my dear Mister Ninja." Hotaru stared up at me with fierce eyes. "With your noble heart, you have ended the century-long hunt of the scarecrows. My search is over! I love you, Mister Ninja."

I blinked. What was this? Was Hotaru confessing to me or was it just the roleplay. Even if it was roleplay, why would Hotaru make it about her confessing to me?

I tried desperately to keep up my performance. "I am flattered, Miss Scarecrow."

"Do you love me too? Please say that you love me." Hotaru said. Her grip on my arm became vice-like.

That was enough. I broke character. "Do I have to say that? I mean that's a big thing to say to someone, even in roleplay."

Hotaru broke her character. "What do you mean? I just said that to you! The least you can do is say it back!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wait. Is the 'I love you' in our roleplay or do you actually mean it?"

Hotaru squeezed my hand painfully and gave me a hard look. "Just say 'I love you.'" She smiled and switched back to Miss Scarecrow. "What have you to say to me, my dear Mister Ninja? Do you love me?"

"I…" My voice wavered. "I like you...a lot." I couldn't say it. I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, even in a fantasy.

Hotaru's eyelashes twitched. "Don't you mean 'I love you'?" She corrected me.

"I like you." I said, a little more resolutely this time.

"I love you." corrected Hotaru again.

"I like you." I repeated.

Hotaru sighed in frustration. "I love you."

"I like you." That time I had to stifle laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Hotaru dug her nails into my hand. "Can't you take this seriously! Please!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I winced in pain. "I...love you."

Hotaru put her other hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly, still digging her nails into my hand. "Oh say it again, Mister Ninja! I can feel my heart pulse with joy!"

"I love you." I said. It was easier to say the second time. I said it a third time. "I love you so much... Miss Scarecrow."

"Oh, Mister Ninja!" Hotaru hugged me again. This time she threw her whole body onto me. "I can feel my body turning from straw to flesh! It feels so warm!" This time her entire body pressed on me. She wasn't lying. Hotaru was indeed very warm...and soft. Her skin was so smooth and her hair smelled nice. Her boobs were pressed against me even harder, their springy softness squishing against me. I wanted nothing more than to grope them...

I really hoped the hug would end soon before-

"What's that poking me?" asked Hotaru. She glanced down and spotted the bulge in my pants. "Oh my gosh. Are you hard?"

-that happened.

I gulped and decided to go with the roleplay. It would actually be less awkward this way. "Miss Scarecrow. Do forgive me. It's a human thing. It's not appropriate to show anyone."

Hotaru blinked once, a blush spreading over her face. Then she shook her head and snapped back into our roleplay. "I have heard of this human thing, Mister Ninja. I should have expected this to happen."

"What do you mean, Miss Scarecrow?" I asked.

Hotaru grabbed my hands again. This time she held them gently and rubbed her fingers over my knuckles. "I know that every human man has a glue gun between their legs. And whenever you shoot your glue into a scarecrow, the scarecrow's insides will never be cursed to be straw ever again."

I played along. "I was not aware of that."

Hotaru suddenly licked her lips and cuddled closer to me. Her body heat pulsed against my chest. "Mister Ninja. Can you stick your glue gun into me and make me turn human forever?"

I tried to control my breathing. This had the potential to go somewhere...but was that really the smart thing to do?

I decided to be careful and check. "But Miss Scarecrow. I have also heard that if I shoot my glue...into a scarecrow, there is a chance that the scarecrow might spawn a forbidden hybrid which has the potential to shake our worlds."

Hotaru nodded. "I have also heard that. That's why every smart scarecrow carries around pills- I mean, little candies to stop that from happening."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you a smart scarecrow?"

Hotaru leaned in and kissed me. "I am a very smart scarecrow."

* * *

As our lips locked together, I fell on my back and Hotaru laid on top of me. I could feel the soft, wet sensation of her lips on mine. Hotaru tried slipping her tongue into my mouth clumsily. The weight of her body pushed down on me. Her boobs pushed down against my chest and she straddled my waist. Her thighs clutched at me greedily.

I was very aware that my erection was poking up and pressing onto the space between Hotaru's legs; into the thin fabric under her skirt. My heart rate spiked. Seized by desire, I started to rub myself against her.

Hotaru stopped kissing me and buried her head in my shoulder. My hands slipped down and unzipped my pants, leaving the bulge free to stick up even higher. With my pants out of the way, I started to really move my hardness between her legs. The skin-tight material of her costume pants allowed me to press my tent a little deeper into her.

As I pulled her closer, I was aware of a sticky wetness starting to form from where I was rubbing her. Hotaru gasped into my shoulder and started to rub her crotch on me. As she smushed herself against me, I could almost feel the shape of her pussy through her costume. A wet spot started to appear at the tip of my boxers.

Locking her legs arounds my hips, Hotaru started to really grind herself against me. Her crotch felt moist and soft as she pushed herself up against my hardness. Her eyes were closed. Her brown hair hung down over her shoulders. The scarecrow hat fell off the bed and was forgotten.

I started to breathe harder. I imagined pressing right into her wetness and going inside her. She was still feeling my hard penis against her pussy but two layers of clothes were separating us from doing the real thing.

Still. This felt so good… As she smeared her hot wetness on me, I pushed my erection right back up against her.

As we pulled each other even closer, Hotaru opened her eyes. They locked onto mine and at that moment a silent communication passed between us. This was happening.

She lifted herself off of me and started to take off her costume. I started on my costume as well. My ninja mask and shirt flew off the bed to join the scarecrow hat. Hotaru peeled off her own costume shirt and tossed it away. As she unclipped her bra, I kicked off my pants and, finally, freed my stiff penis from my boxers. It poked up into the air. A bead of pre-cum glistened on my tip.

"Give me a minute please, Mister Ninja." said Hotaru, struggling with her pants. Her bra fell down to join the rest of our clothes.

My eyes started to feast on the full, beautiful, springy mounds that were Hotaru's boobs. "Of course, Miss Scarecrow."

Hotaru turned to say something to me and stopped. Her eyes widened as she spotted my dick. She started to struggle even harder against her costume pants. Her boobs bounced around as she tried to break free.

Hoping to be helpful, I scooted forward. "Miss Scarecrow. May I be of assistance-"

There was a tearing sound as Hotaru tore the light fabric making up her costume leggings. Her legs kicked away the torn remains.

Freed from her cloth prison, Hotaru laid down on the bed and smiled seductively. I crawled on top of her and started planting kisses all over her perfect boobs. She let out a sharp breath as I bit one of her nipples softly. Hotaru started to push herself against the bannister. She was breathing hard, her boobs moving up and down with each breath.

"Yes. Yes." said Hotaru. She spread her legs, revealing her moist pussy. A patch of trimmed blonde hair stood above her wet slit. "You can put it in, Mister Ninja."

I didn't argue. Moving across the bed, I crawled over her. As my rigid shaft pressed up on her softness, Hotaru hesitated. Her eyes widened as she glanced down, seeing just how intimately we were about to be connected.

"Oh my gosh. Wait. Time out." Hotaru said. I stopped and lifted my hard penis off of her warm pussy.

"What is it?" I asked. My erection twitched, missing her warmth.

"Can you...Can you give me a minute?" said Hotaru, taking a deep breath. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down softly. "I'm just, like, feeling a little nervous."

Swallowing down my urges, I backed down. It would really suck if Hotaru decided to stop here. But... it was her desicion. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to... Miss Scarecrow"

Hotaru looked up at me. She blinked once...twice...

Then she reached for my hands and guided them onto her shoulders. Her legs spread even wider. Her body slid further down against her banister until she slumped down on her back. I towered over her.

Then, staring up at me with a look of complete trust, Hotaru gave me an encouraging smile and nodded. "I'm ready. You can put it in."

Moving slowly, I started to push my dick into Hotaru's pussy. The soft, fleshy feeling of her pussy folds was amazing. But what came next was even better. As my shaft sank into her, a warm, tight wetness wrapped around me, pushing and squeezing against my penis on all sides.

Hotaru squirmed beneath me as I pushed inside of her. She bit her lip and her fingernails dug into my shoulders.

I didn't stop pushing until my entire dick was sunk into Hotaru's soft pussy. A short, shuddering breath made its way out of my mouth. As I started to pull out, the sensation became so much better. The moist friction of her pussy, the ribbed sensation of her walls slipping against my shaft was so sexy.

Hotaru let out a little 'oh' as I slipped out of her. The cold air of her room blew against my penis.

I didn't like how cold it was outside of Hotaru's pussy. I pushed my dick into Hotaru again. This time I went faster, eager to go deep inside her again. As I penetrated her again, Hotaru's face turned a bright pink. When she noticed me watching, she pressed her lips together and smiled at me. This was okay.

I started thrusting faster and faster into her. Her pussy started to get easier to slide into. But my rhythm was interrupted when Hotaru grabbed my hand, guiding me above her pussy. My fingers were led through her folds until they found a little nub. My aroused mind recognized it as her clitorous. Her hand moved my fingers up and down her wet pussy lips, touching the nub every time.

Understanding, I started to rub her clit. Hotaru sighed in pleasure as I accepted the new task. I noticed her shoulders relax.

I was secretly glad that Hotaru had taken the initiative to show me. I also felt like a selfish bastard for not thinking of that.

Eager to redeem myself, I was suddenly visited by a brain wave. My fingers slipping in her juices, I started to rub her clit a little harder. The effect was instantaneous. Hotaru gasped and arched her back. Her boobs pushed out as she stretched. Her hips ground against mine. Her pussy clenched tighter around me.

Armed with new knowledge, I started to rub Hotaru's clit harder and faster. Her eyes closed and she pressed her lips together. She let out a little moan. I gasped as Hotaru's pussy started to move by itself and massage my dick.

I picked up my pace, slamming my dick into Hotaru and trying to go as deep as possible.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Hotaru reached out and grabbed my shoulders. I didn't slow down. I was going to cum inside of Hotaru. My dick felt so good! Her pussy was so tight. It was sucking me in!

As I thrusted again, I felt my dick press against something inside Hotaru. She let out a sharp gasp and pulled herself up and hugged me. Her pussy started to move around, squeezing and moving against my shaft. Hotaru felt so wet and warm and soft and….

I wrapped my arms around Hotaru and thrusted into her one more time. I felt my dick twitch inside her. I hesitated for a second. Should I pull out? But Hotaru said she had protection. But was that all an act?

The bright feeling of my orgasm cut through my worries. The feeling of my sperm releasing from my balls made me tense up. I was cumming…

My hands wrapped around Hotaru, pulling her close to me. Her soft boobs pressed against my chest. Hotaru whimpered against my shoulder as I came inside of her. I felt my penis twitch, letting out one spurt inside of her. Then it twitched again, pumping even more of my warm cum into her pussy.

Hotaru kissed me as I came. My fevered thrusts into her stopped after I shot the rest of my load inside of her. My dick stayed buried inside her now-soaking pussy.

We remained that way for some time; our legs entwined as we hugged each other close. There was a faint tickling sensation as my sperm started to trickle out of her pussy, making slippery white trails down our connected hips.

Hotaru smiled and reached down to feel her pussy. "That's a lot of glue you put inside me, Mister Ninja."

My muscles started to relax and a calm started to take over my body. I had just cummed inside of Hotaru… I had just cummed inside her a lot. That had just happened.

I collapsed onto my back with Hotaru falling on top of me. Our sweaty bodies pressed together. My dick slipped out of her soaking pussy. Resting my head between Hotaru's perfect round boobs, I sighed contently and closed my eyes.

"Wait." Hotaru said quietly. "We aren't going to stop after one time? Are we?"

I opened my eyes again. Hotaru was staring at me, her face full of confusion and a little disappointment. She probably thought I was exhausted and wouldn't go for another round.

But she didn't need to be worried. My post-orgasm exhaustion was passing quickly. Two minutes, five minutes at most, and I would be ready again.

Until then...I smiled deviously, planting a kiss on both of her boobs and then her lips. "Miss Scarecrow. I'm a Ninja God, remember? We're not stopping until the sun comes up."

Hotaru giggled and kissed me. "Feel free to be a little rougher with me, Mister Ninja." She kissed me again and started to suck on my neck.

I felt the blood start to rush back to my dick. As it prodded against Hotaru's dripping pussy, I took a deep breath.

This was going to be a long Halloween.


End file.
